


Little's Everywhere

by Kinkybeau2016



Series: Age Play/Age Regression [1]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkybeau2016/pseuds/Kinkybeau2016
Summary: In a world where age play is not only accepted but it is the norm, follow the idols as they live life the way they want to.





	1. Super Junior M Amusement Park Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I do not appreciate or approve of kink shaming or bashing someone for writing a certain idol having said kink. I am going to make this into a series, this is mainly going to be fluff/caregiver related. Idols will include: 
> 
> Super Junior (as always)
> 
> BTS
> 
> EXO
> 
> SHINee
> 
> Block B
> 
> Monsta X
> 
> GOT7 
> 
> Big Bang 
> 
> 2AM
> 
> as well as some variety show stars. 

Henry had to find a way to get out of riding the ride because Donghae was having a fit over the fact that they weren’t going to visit the kiddy land. Henry had tried to explain that they weren’t going right now but could after the filming but Donghae didn’t seem to understand nor care to listen. Henry was trying to get past the crowd currently watching Eunhyuk and Sungmin on the ride, while Donghae was literally attached to his hip hugging his waist tightly. Henry smiles when he sees Sungmin holding out his arms and legs as if they were stiff. Eunhyuk did not look good, he was taking slow deep breathes. Zhou Mi tries to stop Ryeowook from going to them but can’t in time. Sungmin squeals as he gets off the ride running to Henry jumping up and down.

            “AGAIN! AGAIN! EOMMA I WANT TO GO AGAIN!” Sungmin screams.

            “You can take my turn, Minnie,” Henry says. Eunhyuk is just standing there so Henry has to physically pull the little into his arms. “Ah, Hyukkie, you are shaking.”

            “I don’t think he liked it,” Sungmin says. “Where’s Siwon hyung?” Zhou Mi points to the outside park bench Siwon is currently sitting on. “Is he okay?”

            “Just anxious.” Zhou Mi answers. “Why don’t you go check on him, Minnie?” Zhou Mi asks watching Ryeowook and Kyuhyun closely. Kyuhyun looks like he’s just enjoying the fact that Zhou Mi’s baby was freaking out and nearly having a nervous breakdown. Ryeowook looked so tiny, in that seat compared to Kyuhyun.

            Siwon regrets not being in there to take care of his baby but he can’t do roller coasters. Ever since he was a kid and his father decided to take Siwon on an enclosed roller coaster. During the ride the power went out, the lights on the inside of the ride went dark and they were stuck for over 3 hours. No, it would be better if he was there for him afterward. Sungmin sits down smiling at Siwon.

            “Siwon hyung!” Sungmin shouts bouncing up and down excitedly. Siwon smiles over at Sungmin trying to figure out what age he was right now. He was going to have to go with an older age just because of his use of honorifics. So his guess would be around 8.

            “How old are you right now, Minnie?” Siwon asks.

            “I’m seven!” Sungmin says holding up seven fingers. Siwon curses, one off. Siwon looks up hearing the very familiar sound of wailing. He stands up quickly rushing over to the building the camera crew and other members are currently in.

            “NO! NO! APPA! APPA, PLEASE DON’T GO!” Ryeowook sobs his legs wrapped around Zhou Mi’s waist.

            “Appa has to film. I’ll be right back, Wookie.” Zhou Mi says. He sighs as his baby starts to wail again clinging to him tightly.

            “Hey, Wookie, you want to bounce?” Siwon asks holding out his arms. “I’ll bounce you until Appa comes back.” Ryeowook nods as Zhou Mi hands Ryeowook over to Siwon.

            “Zhou, I can’t go, I can’t leave them,” Henry says. Sungmin gasps running over to them jumping up and down clapping.

            “I go! I GO!” Sungmin shrieks. Siwon chuckles nodding to Sungmin who runs after Zhou Mi. Siwon goes back over to the bench sitting Ryeowook on his knees bouncing them up and down causing the younger to giggle. Siwon isn’t paying attention to Kyuhyun who is currently holding his stomach as he sits next to Siwon on the park bench.

            “Appa?” Kyuhyun whines. Kyuhyun tugs at Siwon’s arm softly. “Appa?”

            “Uncle Siwon, stop bouncing,” Ryeowook says. Before Siwon can ask what is wrong, Kyuhyun doubles over and gets sick on the ground coughing. Henry shrieks looking at Ryeowook’s face knowing he’s about to do the same.

            “Nope, come on! Come on, trash can.” Henry says helping Ryeowook climb off of Siwon’s lap and over to the trash can. Siwon sighs rubbing Kyuhyun’s back soothingly pulling out a napkin. Kyuhyun groans as he sits up, Siwon patting his mouth than on his nose.

            “Blow.” Siwon requests. Kyuhyun blows his nose into the napkin. “It’s alright, baby, get it all out. There you go. Appa is sorry for not hearing you.” Siwon says feeling Kyuhyun’s head. “You are warm.”

            “I not warm Appa. I fine.” Kyuhyun says burping loudly. He giggles covering his mouth.

            “What happened?” Zhou Mi asks scooping Ryeowook up into his arms when he sees him sitting in the grass.

            “We got sick.” Kyuhyun answers.

            “Well, Donghae is going to have a fit if we don’t at least go and inspect the kids’ rides,” Henry says.

            “Well, we can go and get these guys some popsicles and maybe a new stuffy and a t-shirt or something and then we’ll meet at the car?” Siwon asks. “Sungmin, who do you want to go with?”

            “I want to get something for the three of us,” Sungmin says. He leans into Siwon’s ear whispering “And Eomma.”

            “Okay then,” Siwon says smiling. “We’ll meet you at the car. You know how long it’ll take us in the shop so take your time.”

            “Thanks, Siwon hyung,” Henry says holding onto Donghae and Eunhyuk’s hands. “Ready to go?”

            “Ready!” Donghae shouts.

            “Minnie, be good for them,” Henry says. “Stay with them at all times.”

            “Yes, Eomma Henry,” Sungmin says hugging him tightly.

            “Do you want a popsicle or an ice cream, Minnie?” Zhou Mi asks still holding Ryeowook in his arms sighing when he feels his shirt becoming damp. “Wookie! No biting my shirt.” He pulls the backpack up to him so he can reach into it to grab a teething ring. “Appa came prepared.”

            “I want ice cream,” Sungmin answers waiting for Zhou Mi to finish.

            “Ice cream it is!” Zhou Mi says.

            “I want ice cream too.” Ryeowook pouts chewing on the teething ring. He looks around giggling, seeing so many other littles, some in strollers other in the arms of their caregivers.

            “No, Wookie baby, your tummy can’t handle that.” Zhou Mi says. “Your tummy is sick right now.”

            “Wookie has a sensitive stomach,” Sungmin says. “Kibum appa would always write down foods he doesn’t do well with. I can do that for you if you want.”

            “That would be very helpful, Minnie, thank you.” Zhou Mi says.

            “No, Kyuhyun, no! Stop sucking your thumb. Look I brought your binky.” Siwon says. Sungmin giggles when Zhou Mi grabs onto his hand maneuvering so that he can grab onto Sungmin’s hand.

            “You are very strong,” Sungmin says. “You can hold Ryeowook with one arm!”

            “Yes, I can.” Zhou Mi chuckles.

 

By the end of the trip to the gift shop which took over 30 minutes they had to hurry to the Popsicle stand both boys were getting rather upset and tired. Sungmin didn’t really complain given he had four stuffed animals, a cup and a key ring of the ride they just did. Sungmin had to hurry to catch up and he dropped his ice cream on the ground. Zhou Mi and Siwon already had their hands full with the other two. He rushes up to them not wanting to be left behind as he wipes the tears off his face. He wanted his Eomma back and he wanted him now. They finally arrive at the car, Sungmin setting down the cup and three stuffed animals and the key ring for Henry. Zhou Mi was having a heck of a time getting Ryeowook to sit down in his seat.

            “KIM RYEOWOOK!” Zhou Mi shrieks. Ryeowook gasps sitting down on the seat. “Will you be a good boy for Appa and eat your popsicle?”

            “I will, Appa, I will, I promise,” Ryeowook says not wanting to anger his appa anymore than he already had. Ryeowook smiles taking the popsicle looking over at Kyuhyun who is currently having a tantrum in his seat kicking his legs, screaming and crying.

            “Baby, Kyu, hey, Appa isn’t mad.” Siwon comforts.

            “Eomma not like messes.” Kyuhyun whines pointing to his now dirty and stained shirt. Ryeowook can’t help but giggle, Kyuhyun shooting him a look.

            “You really think Eomma Leeteuk is going to be upset about that? You got sick! His baby got sick.” Ryeowook says. Kyuhyun sniffles but smiles’ knowing what he says is true. Henry finally arrives with the other two who seemed happy because they also had ice cream. Henry blinks looking around, then looking inside the car.

            “Where’s Sungmin?” Henry asks. “Minnie, come out! Minnie if you are hiding Mommy is not going to be happy!” Henry says walking all the way over to the other side of the car. Now he was getting nervous.

            “He was just with us. We weren’t paying much attention to him but he was seven, he knows not to go with strangers.” Zhou Mi says.

            “You weren’t paying attention to him?!” Henry shrieks hitting Zhou Mi in the arm hard.

            “Shit…he could have regressed some when he dropped his ice cream,” Siwon says. “We’ll find him, Henry.” Henry was starting to turn into a worrying mother, the action seeming to pull both Donghae and Eunhyuk out of regression as they climb into the front seats.

            “Go help look, we can watch them,” Eunhyuk says.

 

WILL BE CONTINUED IN DANGERS OF AGE PLAY!!

Based on this moment- <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kq8C2Ua8d20> in 2011. 


	2. Balloons Can Be Fun But Also Harmful

When Leeteuk, Siwon, and Shindong enter the set for the first time they are nearly panicking already. They couldn’t have warned them beforehand?

            “BALLOONS!!” Ryeowook shrieks. Yesung and Eunhyuk are both extremely hesitant to even get close to the stage. All the littles are practically running around the stage, Yesung and Eunhyuk still in the back of the room frozen. Leeteuk goes over to them.

            “Hey, we have to get ready and set up okay?” Leeteuk says.

            “Balloons scawy,” Eunhyuk says lip quivering. Leeteuk nearly curses but thinks of something

            “Balloons are scary but they don’t like when there are a lot of kids,” Leeteuk says. “How many kids does Super Junior have?” Eunhyuk pauses thinking.

            “Eights! We have eights!” Yesung shrieks.

            “That’s right!” Leeteuk says.

            “I do not want to be away from Sungie,” Eunhyuk says.

            “That’s okay; they said we can sit wherever we want,” Leeteuk says. “We are only sitting for maybe the first minute of the song if that.”

            “All the seats are taken…” Eunhyuk whispers. He was sad because he wanted to sit by Donghae but Kyuhyun who was currently hugging a very large balloon was sitting next to him. “Kyu, I wants to sit next to Donghae.”

            “No,” Kyuhyun says shortly.

            “Donghae, come sits with us,” Eunhyuk asks.

            “I can’t, the set guy said I have to sit here because I’m short and won’t block the view of the other three,” Donghae says sadly. Yesung smiles pulling Eunhyuk to the seat.

            “We not have to sit long.” Yesung reminds him. Yesung lets out a loud shriek when Kyuhyun starts to bounce a bit on top of the balloon.

            “Kids! Kids…KIDS!” Leeteuk screams. “Please, we need to get through this performance without being littles. Can you please do that for Eomma?”

            “I can tries!” Sungmin states.

            “Okay, that’s all I ask,” Leeteuk says. Leeteuk sighs watching the camera crews get ready. They were lucky this song was supposed to be so cute most fans wouldn’t be able to tell if the boys were little or not. Not like the fans didn’t know their lifestyle, in fact, most idol groups had at least one little. Leeteuk was envious at times. He nervously checked the time; he could see how distracted the boys were becoming but sighed in relief when the camera operator started counting down. He looks over at Sungmin who was obviously still extremely distracted. He can’t seem to stop moving and looking around. “Move to the beat with me, Minnie,” Leeteuk whispers. Yesung and Eunhyuk were holding hands pretending to do the wave. Donghae and Kyuhyun were being way too cute and Ryeowook kept winking at the camera.

 

After the performance, the boys were able to run around the stage a little. Donghae and Eunhyuk were telling Yesung jokes in the middle of the stage while the rest were playing with the balloons. Siwon knew that Heechul was age regressing to a teenager. And that never went well for anyone. Siwon almost didn’t even spot the hairpin but the minute he did he knew what the older boy was thinking. Heechul’s eyes were going to each balloon picking which one to pop. Siwon tries desperately to get to Heechul before he does but he’s caught up by Kyuhyun, Ryeowook and Sungmin running around him.

            “KIM HEECHUL DON’T YOU DARE!” Siwon screams but it was too late, Heechul already had his pin up against the biggest balloon he could reach pushing as hard as he can with all his might. The sound that it makes when it pops is extremely loud given the size of the balloon. It sounded like a firecracker or a firework. Siwon panics as all the littles start running away except for Sungmin who is being held by Shindong practically hyperventilating. “Shit! Shit, shit, shit! We don’t have enough to find them all! You know how good Ryeowook is at hiding. What if Kyuhyun runs away again?”

            “Siwon, pull yourself together. We need to rally some troops.” Leeteuk says. “Any SM artist here, maybe they can make an announcement.” Heechul is pale-faced only now realizing the severity of what he had just done. “Heechul, you can help. But don’t think you aren’t going to get a lecture and a punishment after.”

            “I will help look,” Heechul says.

            “Minnie, we have to help look for your siblings,” Shindong says. Sungmin sniffles gesturing to get down. He grabs onto Shindong’s hand once his feet touch the floor trying to pull him.

            “Uncle, I know where they will be,” Sungmin says. Sungmin pulls Shindong down a long corridor turning twice going to the catering table.

            “Minnie, why are we going here?” Shindong asks. Sungmin shushes him as they hear sniffling but giggling coming from underneath the dessert table. Sungmin smiles moving the table cloth up to reveal Donghae playing with animal crackers for Eunhyuk who is eating the ones that are being killed off or attacked by the other animals. “Do you happen to know where Yesung would be?” Shindong shrieks pulling Eunhyuk by the arm before he tries to stand up still underneath the table.

            “This way,” Eunhyuk says. The two boys lead their Uncle Shindong to a conference room where Yesung is currently drawing on the walls.

            “KIM JONGWOON!” Shindong shouts in frustration.

            “Don’t worry, it is erasable.” A backstage crew member says. “We have a lot of littles come through here and found it best to redo the walls so that they are washable.”

            “But still, you don’t draw on the walls.” Shindong lectures. He snatches the marker in Yesung’s hand before he can draw on himself.

            “Where are Kyuhyunnie and Wookie?” Yesung asks.

            “Hiding, they must be scared still,” Sungmin says.

            “Heechul hyung was naughty,” Yesung says wiping his snot onto his shirt. Shindong shakes his head pulling out a tissue wiping his nose. “Ouchie, Uncle Shindong!”

            “I’m sorry, Sungie,” Shindong says. Donghae, Eunhyuk, and Sungmin giggle softly. “What?”

            “You not used to being an uncle to four at once.” Sungmin answers.

            “You are right. I’m not.” Shindong answers honestly.

            “Sir! Sir, please! Please, you cannot just…someone call security!” The boys hear a backstage helper say.

 

WILL BE CONTINUED IN DANGERS OF AGE PLAY


End file.
